


Meeting Seekers

by Steena



Series: Maintaining peace [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, First Meeting, Humor, Jazz and Skywarp are exhibitionists, Making Friends, Mikaela and Starscream shrieking, Starscream has a phobia, Starscream likes tv, Thundercracker is pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: Skywarp invites Mikaela to meet his trine. Nothing turns out the way anyone expected. Apparently, Mikaela and Starscream both have a thing for werewolves.





	

The peace brought her a bunch of new friends. And acquaintances, because not all Cybertronians were really into being friends with humans. They tolerated them out of necessity.

Skywarp was one of the friendlies. Of course he had to be open-minded, after all, he was in the first acknowledged cross-faction relationship. And he had been the one to drag a bunch of Seekers to that groundbreaking party.

So it wasn't really that big a surprise when he was the first one to invite a human to the 'Con base. Mikaela was thrilled. Skywarp and Jazz was a blast to be around. Though, she wasn't exactly sure about Skywarp's trine. They had not been at the party, and she would think they would be the first he'd invite....

"Screamer kind of has a phobia of organics. And TC is just grouchy and think we're above hanging out with 'such a primitive species.'" Skywarp said the last part in a mock cultured voice, complete with flopping one servo in a dismissive gesture.

Mikaela snorted and Jazz laughed, following Skywarp to the trines hab suite. Thrust waved from what looked like a recreational area and Mikaela waved back.

Skywarp opened the door and motioned for his guests to go inside. Mikaela looked around the dark room, thick curtains keeping the light out. A three story bunk bed stood along one wall and on a huge couch in the middle of the room, a blue Seeker reclined, reading a datapad. He glanced at the trio entering.

"Oh, great! The live porno show and a friend." He said, voice thick with sarcasm.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. She had been warned that Thundercracker was grumpy but being rude to his trinemate's guest was not what she'd expected.

"Come on, TC! Don't be an aft." Skywarp whined.

"You know Starscream is going to have a fit when there's an organic in the room?" Thundercracker said coldly to the pouting Seeker.

"Then maybe it's the perfect time for him to be desensitized. We _are_ living on an organic planet after all." Jazz stated blandly.

He threw himself in the opposite end of the couch, looking annoyingly at home and earning a glare from the resident stuck-up.

"And a _grounder._  How perfect, our quarters invaded by a human and a grounder." He sneered at Jazz.

Jazz just grinned and helped Mikaela up. She glanced at the blue Seeker and decided to make a try inspite of his bad attitude. She walked over to him.

"I'm Mikaela." She made a little wave with her hand. "So, what are you reading?"

Thundercracker looked down at her in disdain but held the pad out to her nonetheless.

"A classic. But I guess your uncultured little teenage brain won't recognize it since it isn't made into a comic book."

" _Romeo and Juliet._ Cool, we read that a couple of years ago in highschool." She quipped.

"Ha! _Owned_!!" Skywarp shouted to Thundercracker.

Jazz laughed at the now sulking blue Seeker before he turned his helm. Hovering uncertainly in the door was Starscream. None of them had heard him come in, busy watching the exchange.

"There's a human on the couch." The light Seeker pointed out unnecessarily.

"Hi! I'm Mikaela!" She waved to him.

"Why is there a human on the couch?" Starscream's optics flitted between the three mechs in the room.

"I wanted my new friend to meet my trine." Skywarp said, obviously a little dismayed at how poorly this was going

"Aaw, come on, Screamer. Don't just stand there!" Jazz called out mockingly.

He gestured to Mikaela to get over to where he and Skywarp was sitting, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other. She walked over to them, climbing up into their laps.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. _Grounder._ " Starscream seethed.

His anger made him braver and he entered the room but still keeping to the wall, giving the three a wide berth, and settled down next to Thindercracker, jostling the blue Seeker to squeeze down on the far end of the couch. Thundercracker glared at his trineleader but allowed him to take his spot. Starscream started the TV.

Mikaela felt the mechs she was perched on shift around and she glanced back to see them kissing, Jazz's talons grazing transformation seams on Skywarp's chest, the Seeker letting out a muffled moan.

"Oh, _eew!_ Don't you dare thinking about fragging with me _sitting on you!_  Perverts! I've seen enough of you fragging to last a lifetime."

She climbed over to the armrest and settled there, trying to look at anything but the mechs acting like horny teenagers.

"They do that at your place too?" Thundercracker asked.

She turned to look at the Seekers in the other end of the couch, the looks on their faceplates quite telling of the shows they had been involuntarily given.

"All the time. Let's just say I will _never_ eat at the rec room table again." She shuddered.

Skywarp gasped in mock affront and was about to say something when Starscream interrupted.

"Shut up! Buffy is on." He turned back to the TV.

Mikaela perked up, but not before catching Thundercracker's irritated roll of his optics.

"I don't know why you keep looking at that slag."

"SHUT UP!" Mikaela and Starscream shrieked in unison, making everybot flinch at the sheer volume.

Starscream and Mikaela glared at each other at first, startled by the other's outburst.

"Buffy is a classic show! You _do not_ disrespect that! She was a power-girl in a time when girls often just looked cute." She snarled.

"There is nothing wrong with Buffy! It is the perfect blend of action and romance and mystery!" Starscream filled in.

"Who's your favorite: Angel or Spike?" Mikaela asked him.

"I like the reluctant attraction between Spike and Buffy. It is hotter." Starscream replied, animosity forgotten.

"Me too!" She squealed.

"I think they should've explored Oz's werewolf side more in the show! Werewolves are so cool as a concept." Starscream said.

"Me too. Have you seen "twilight"? I was definitely team Jacob on that. It's not that I don't like vamps. It's just that Edward was too pompous. Bleh." Mikaela made a face.

"Totally agree on that. I couldn't even finish looking at it, it was just too...ugh. That definitely needs an alternate ending." Starscream waved a servo.

"You know, there's a cure for that. Check out the fanfiction on the internet. Team Wolfpack sure knows how to write juicy side stories." Mikaela raised an eyebrow and nodded as she said it.

"Primus, there's two of them." Thundercracker said in exasperation.

Mikaela and Starscream broke their eye-optic contact, suddenly aware of the others in the room again. The other three were gaping. Starscream shrugged.

"What? The human has good taste in tv-shows, I'll give her that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
